josh_and_joeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Gumball Watterson
'Gumball Tristopher Watterson, known in Japan as (ガムボールワッターソン),'is the main character of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, light blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted brother/best friend Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, and though their feelings are mutual, they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearance Early Concept Originally, Gumball was to be a blue dog. Not much thought was put into this choice - it was more of a placeholder than a final design. As the creators developed the character further, they decided to make him a black cat as it fit the personality they had in mind for him: unlucky, but optimistic (black cats symbolize bad luck). The creators found this trait to be too restricting in terms of possible plots and stories, however, and a silhouette cat on the backgrounds planned for the show would be "hard to read". Finally, they decided to make him blue, a decision that Bocquelet liked because blue isn't a color usually found on cats, and it had a "70's-80's Japanese mascot" sort of feel. Final Design In the actual show, Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers but most of the time only five are visible because his head is always shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers coupled with a tan sweater which with brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes, although in some episode he is seen with visible eyelashes, like in "The Refund". In season 2, his design changes slightly. His head and his whiskers are bigger, his tooth is gone, and his eyes are rounder. Also, his voice started getting deeper. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naivete stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observancy and operational ingenuity-able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offences for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes "The Date" and "The Remote"; in which case even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen on The Car, though he failed miserably in the last element. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret", and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible", Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. In the "The Knights", Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. Gallery Gumball gumball 174x252 (1).png|Artwork Of Gumball In Season 1 Newgumball.gif|What Gumball Looks Like In M.U.G.E.N. GumballWatterson2.png|Another Artwork of Gumball ARTWORK OF GUMBALL 4.png|Artwork of Gumball Watterson By Josh G. Parodying The Geo Adventure 2 PlayStation Inside cover Gum.png|The 3rd Artwork of Gumball Category:Characters Category:Characters 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Who Are Voiced By Logan Grove Category:Males